Game of Charming
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: Imagine Charming California in Midevil times. Now known as The Kingdom of Charming King Jax rules along with his family and his Knights of Anarchy : What will happen when an unexpected visitor come out of exile and back into the royal families lives?


**This is a medieval Charming I hope you like it! **

Once upon a time in a beautiful land called Charming lived a King, his family and his knights. The King was a fair and kind man who loved his kingdom deeply. One day as the king sat atop his large stone throne with his beautiful Queen at his side his youngest son ran into the throne room.

"Father the knights have returned!" William shouted as he gasped for breath. He must have rushed from the practice field, where he was no doubt practicing his sword play with his brothers. As the King waited for his son to catch his breath he reveled in his sons likeness to him. They shared the same light blonde hair and blue eyes but the freckles that dotted his cheeks and forehead were all his mothers.

"Squire!" he called to the young man who was standing next to the large set of oak doors at the front of the room "Fetch my mother and tell the cooks to prepare a feast for my knights!" The Kings voice was firm yet musical at the same time; he was enthused to have his knights back. Without question the Squire scurried off towards Lady Gemma's chambers and the kitchen.

William was completely giddy with happiness. The Knights of Charming or The Knights of Anarchy as they were commonly called were practically family and when they were gone he didn't feel whole. He had been the first to spot them while he was taking a break from sparing with his older brothers. As he sat on the wall facing the great hill he saw their black horses breach its surface. He had been so surprised he had fallen backwards off of the wall. Luckily for him there had been a haystack right underneath to break his fall. As soon as he had regained his composure and stumbled out of the hay he rushed over to his two brothers who were in the midst of a heated battle.

"Abel! Thomas!" He shouted at them causing them to break from their sword play and turn to him wooden swords in hand. Thomas and Abel were very competitive and took advantage of every opportunity to challenge each other in any sort of competition. Abel was the oldest of the bunch at sixteen but Thomas at just fifteen was turning out to be quite the fighter.

"What is it Will!" They both groaned annoyed that they had been torn from their sword match by their little brother. They both adored William very much but at ten William was still a boy and could be dreadfully annoying at times.

"The knights have returned!" William cried desperately as he gestured vigorously into the direction of the hill. Both Thomas and Abel looked at each other and then William for a moment before rushing over to the wall. They both climbed quickly and nimbly up the stone wall with their wooden swords now tucked inside their leather belts. As they reached the top William watched as their eyes widened at the sight of the knights in their battle garb atop their large black steeds.

"Go tell father!" Able called over his shoulder to William who was already halfway across the field running into the direction the great hall.

The knights reached Charming Castle an hour after William spotted them. The boys had all been washed and dressed in their finest tunics died the famous blue and black of Charming. Their capes were made of fine silk and pinned around their necks with silver "A's". The King's daughter was dressed in her finest silk dress with her brown hair cascading past her shoulders in soft ringlets. They stood in age order in front of their parent's thrones with their backs strait and their hands placed lightly by their sides.

"Smiles my babies" their grandmother told them as she placed her hand lightly on Abel's shoulder. She smiled down at her oldest grandchild and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. Abel would become a Knight someday she thought wirily as she imagined him with a real sword tucked into his belt. She was broken from her horrid thoughts however when the doors to the throne room her thrown open and the Knights of Anarchy marched inside.

"My king" they all said in unison as they knelled in front of the King who had just risen from his throne. His golden crown was perched atop his head, a much larger version than the ones that sat atop his son's heads.

"Rise men of Anarchy!" The King bellowed to his men who rose to their feet steadily and stood at attention for the King to direct them.

"My brothers" the King chuckled as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the leader of his Kings Guard, Ser Harry Winston. Ser Winston was the son of Ser Piermont Winston, one of his father's first Kingman. Ser Winston embraced the King happily and patted him on the back after they had parted so the king could properly greet the rest of his men. Afterwards the feast began.

The King had invited many profitable landowners from his Kingdom and added with the caravan of The Prince of the North it turned out to be a very large party. The Prince of the North was the self appointed leader from across the land. He was a young man of about twenty but had seen so much war it aged him to wear he looked ten years older than he actually was. Still he was a fun and lighthearted man to be around and told good stories when he had enough Ale in him.

Ser Alexander Trager, better known as Tig, had headed straight for the woman the second a suitable amount had entered the party. He was currently drinking a pint of Ale as he caressed a young blonde maid in his lap. Many of the other Knights such as Ser Munson, Ser Telford and Ser Colt were gathered around the King telling him their stories of the road and neighboring stead fasts. They told him in great detail, after his wife left to mingle with the woman of course, of the beautiful maidens they encountered.

The children sat at the high table together and the men made sure to stop by to hug them and tell them bits and pieces of their travels. The men thought of the children as their own and the children in turn believed that these few men were family. That's exactly how the King liked it.

As Princess Lillian sat atop Ser Telford's lap she giggled uncontrollably. Ser Fillip Telford hails from a small island far off the coast of Charming called Scotland. It was foreign to many but if it harbored men like Ser Telford the King was content to leave it alone.

"Did you see a dragon?" Princess Lillian asked of Ser Telford with wide eyes. Princess Lillian had always been obsessed with boyish things but everyone adored the seven year old anyway.

Ser Telford chuckled deeply at the little girl and brought her to his chest in a warm hug. Since she was born Ser Telford had taken a liking to the small Princess. She reminded him of his own daughter who he had left behind in Scotland with his wife.

"I'm afraid not me wee Princess" he chuckled softly petting the girl's soft hair. Her face had fallen at his answer and he couldn't bear to see her like that. So he slipped two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so her blue eyes were looking into his brown ones.

"Don't fret lass" he whispered softly as he ran his rough thumb over her soft cheek "Would ya like me to tell ya 'bout da mermaid?" Her face brightened at the mention of a mermaid and she nodded her head furiously. She may like boyish things but no girl can resist the tale of a mermaid.

The party was still in full swing at around three O'clock in the morning. Harps and singers had been brought in for entertainment along with a fool. The drunken men were especially enjoying the fool except for Ser Tig who was enjoying a completely different kind of entertainment.

The younger children had been taken up to bed by Lady Gemma an hour earlier but Abel and Thomas were permitted to stay as long as they didn't drink more than two mugs of Ale each. Abel personally didn't like the sharp taste of the Ale but would take an occasional sip from his Ale just to prove he wasn't a baby. Thomas however took to the Ale very fast and was almost done with his second mug. They were talking aimlessly with Ser Winston's son Kenneth when a strong hand was laid on either of their shoulders.

"My Prince's" the man said deeply yet fondly as he squeezed each of the boy's shoulders. The man had barely recognized the two young boys when he had first entered the party. So he waited and observed them until he came to the conclusion that the boys were indeed his grandsons.

"Grandfather!" they both gasped but immediately turned around and embraced the older man fiercely. They had rarely seen their grandfather since they were little boys but he was still their grandfather and he was always welcome in their lives. He however was not welcome in their fathers. Why is he here then if father will kick him out? They thought as they released the old man.

"What are you doing in Charming grandfather?" Thomas asked as he brushed his long brown hair out of his eyes.

The man smiled at his grandsons and placed a kiss on either of their foreheads before speaking. "Your father wanted me to attend" he said with a smile as he surveyed the crowd. He hadn't been able to find the his step-son since he entered the affair.

"Father has been with his men all night" Abel said happily as he remembered the reason for the feast in the first place.

"Well I shall search for him more thoroughly then" he said with a final pat on each of their shoulders before diving into the crowd.

As soon as he left Thomas turned to Abel with questioning eyes, they both knew what the other was thinking. If their grandfather has come out of exile it must meen war was eminent.

The Queen sat in her sleeping robes in her shared bed chamber reading a book by the fire. The noise had died down and she believed that the party had just ended. Her assumption was proven true when her husband opened the door to their room and strode inside. She admired his silhouette as the fire illuminated him. Even at his age her husband was still a very handsome man who was no doubt the focus of many girls' fantasies. He turned toward her and a smile spread across his face as he found her still awake.

"It is late my star" he whispered softly to her as he walked toward the seat she was sitting in.

"A beauty needs her rest" he whispered in her ear as he leaned over her. She could smell the soft hue of Ale on his breath but she knew her husband was not fond of drinking too much even at feasts.

"I was waiting for you my King" she whispered back huskily as he peppered wet kisses along her jaw.

"You shall wait no longer my Queen" he growled as he pressed his lips to hers hungrily. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and explored hers as he lifted her into his strong arms.

They made sweet love that night. Just before the King fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his wife he whispered in her ear "My star you shine more brightly than ever."

**Should I continue? This was something I came up with Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
